The illuminati (non godmode)
Summary The Illuminati is a entity that existed in time it was the being who made bill cipher and is stronger than bill cipher in this world its restricted but in its dimension it regimes supreme as the ultimate being. He also watches your every move Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | High 1-A | 0''' '''Name: Unknown, just simply called the Illuminati Origin: Unknown, just simply started existing Gender: The Illuminati does not have a gender Age: Infinite Classification: Bill's race Powers and Abilities: simply he takes you as a puppet and turns you into his slave he has practically everyone's abilities and knows all characters just because he simply watches you even in your sleep Attack Potency: planet level in restricted form High Outerverse level | Boundless mind control Speed: Massively FTL | ineffable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength:unknown in restricted ineffable in all other forms Striking Strength: Planet Class | High Outerversal in 1-A and Boundless Durability: Planet level | High Outerverse level | Boundless Stamina: High to infinite Range: Anywhere Standard Equipment: Everything except godmodes Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: The Illuminati has no weaknesses even exposing them since he will only come back Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Illuminati has no need for this category as he has everyone's powers Key: Restricted Form | high dimensional form | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP Category:Ike's characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Badasses Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Space Erasure Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:God Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Ki Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Time Skip Category:Time Stop Category:Time Travelers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Universe Destroyer Category:Universe Warping Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Lava Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Data Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Web Users Category:Grab Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathetic users Category:Music Users Category:Logic Users Category:Mimic Users Category:Supersonic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Wind Users Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Self Users Category:Invisible stuff users Category:Sealing Users Category:Trash users Category:Crash Users Category:Mask Users Category:Elemental User Category:Spatial Users Category:Rainbow Users Category:Review Users Category:Water Users Category:Law Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Laser Users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Ninjutsu Users Category:Genjutsu Users Category:Menu Users Category:Tutu Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tortellini Users Category:Tsunami Users Category:Vermicelli Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Video Users Category:Two Users Category:Volcano Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Friendship Users Category:Lip Users Category:Makeup Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Workshop Users Category:Firefox Users Category:Hax users Category:Suplex User Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Harem Users Category:Tiem Userz Category:Atom Users Category:Immortals Category:Lower-Dimensional, Mid-Dimensional, Dimensional, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Insert users here Category:Size Manipulation Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Sinverse Category:Needs no more categories after this Category:Non Godmode verse Category:Non Godmodes